


Love at first sight

by SwedishFanFictionLover



Series: Oceans apart yet close to heart [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Mamamoo, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Imprinting, Angst, Escape, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Imprinting, Imprisonment, Little Mermaid Elements, Love at First Sight, M/M, Making Love, Mermaids, Werecats, Werefelines, Wrongful Imprisonment, escaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishFanFictionLover/pseuds/SwedishFanFictionLover
Summary: The little mermaid Roseanne followed a magical voice and found her soulmate but her father decided to keep them apart, willhe succeed or will the little mermaid find her way back to her werecat?





	1. Tears of a mermaid

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my mind for a while and finally decided to go through with it.
> 
> Here follows important information for this coming series;
> 
> Werecats: Yoongi (Snow leopard), Jimin (Ocelot), Seokjin (Canadian lynx), Hoseok (Clouded Leopard), Namjoon (Serval), Taehyung (Caracal), Jungkook (Mountain lion), Hwasa (Leopard), Moonbyul (Serval), Shownu (Jaguar), Wonho (White tiger), Kihyun (Pallas cat), Changkyun (Arabian sand cat), Minhyuk (Jaguarandi)
> 
> Others: Jooheon (Kitsune), Hyungwon (Warlock), Yongsun (Mermaid with red tail and lighter red fins and got deep green eyes), Wheein (Witch)
> 
> Alphas: Namjoon, Shownu, Jimin, Wonho, Hwasa, Jungkook, Kihyun
> 
> Betas: Yoongi, Hoseok, Minhyuk, Moonbyul
> 
> Omegas: Changkyun, Taehyung, Seokjin
> 
>  
> 
> OBS!
> 
> When they speak in italics/cursive, they're speaking to one another telepathically.

💧

 

 

_ “Roseanne!” _ I froze, skin prickling as I slowly turned around but relaxed once I saw it was Lalisa.  _ “Where are you going this late?” _ The mermaid asked, her green tail making her swiftly come up to me. She looked sleepy, rubbing an eye and her sandy brown hair not in her usual tail.

_ “... To go back to him.” _ I whispered, knowing that the walls had ears and one could never be sure when they were or weren’t there. But as I said it Lalisa got evidently awake and stared at me, taking notice of my satchel on the hip of my blue tail.

_ “Roseanne, are you still meeting with him even if your father forbid you to?” _ I bit my lip, hugging myself.  _ “How did you even manage to sneak past the guards!?” _

  
  


It wasn’t a nice reminder, dad had gotten mad at me numerous times for being too curious of the upper world and taking a few risks when I went to observe them from the waters or worse, actually going up on land to observe them more closely. But when he found out I had not only met a man but a werecat at that, he had never been that mad and even as I tried to explain to him that Jimin was more than just a lover, he was my mate my father refused to hear it and forbid me to leave the castle grounds. He had guards overlooking my every move until the day came where he would personally take me to a neighbouring country where I would be tutored and eventually marry one of their heirs. 

  
  


I couldn’t allow it, I would not allow it to happen when the man I loved was above surface and waited for me. If it meant I could never return home or meet my friends under the sea, so be it. Sometimes you had to sacrifice something in order to have something else. It was a cruel reality but one we all had to lead eventually. I saw that Lalisa deflated as she saw my tears, turning into small crystals under water, float from my eyes.

  
  


_ “Okay, come on, I’ll help you get to lover boy safely.” _ My eyes widened and I swam forward to grasp at her shoulders.

_ “You can’t! If they find out you helped me escape you will be severely punished, I couldn’t do that to you!”  _ She flicked my forhead making me rub at the sore spot.

_ “Who said I was going back? I am not an idiot but there will be a cold day in hell before I let my best friend do this on her own. I’ll miss Jennie and Jisoo but… This is also my chance to be free, I would be stupid not to take it considering he’s so drunk he passed out, it’s an golden opportunity now so let’s go.” _ Lalisa winked at me, though I knew most of all she wanted to finally be left free. She was my best friend but also my servant, they knew she had helped me meeting Jimin and that she had gone to the surface to dance. She had been imprisoned just like I was, her father who hated the surface ever since he lost half of his tail had beaten her because of it more than usual. If there was anyone who deserved to be free, to be free from pain and imprisonment it was her. I hugged her, both to thank her but also to show that I understood and she returned it.  _ “Okay, let me just get some clothing, necessities and we’ll meet by the library. Got it?” _ I nodded, glad we thought alike. 

  
  


💧

  
  


_ “So, you never answered my question about the guards.” _ Lalisa conversed once she deemed it was safe to do so, that we were far enough from the castle.

_ “Euhm, you know Jisoo got the license as a full licensed healer now? And that she therefore takes care of the guards? Well, she might have slipped some sleeping potion into their rations...”  _ Lalisa looked at me, gaping as I shrugged apologetically.  _ “Jisoo was the one who came up with the plan, Jennie helped out too by keeping watch so Jisoo could do it. I wanted to bring you along but they said they had it cover-”  _

_ “Wait, so that’s why...”  _ Lalisa began to tear up, crystals floating as she began to cry but kept swimming thankfully.  _ “I thought he was drunk but the letter telling me to go check up on you now makes sense, they… And we left them behind...” _ She cried, hiding her face in her hands while I put an arm around her waist to guide her. I looked back to the castle that got smaller and smaller, sadly we were too far away for me to be able to contact them through a telepathic link but I hoped they knew how thankful we would both be for the rest of our lives for what they did for us. 

  
  


She cried for a good while, I did too but by the time the castle wasn’t visible anymore the tears had stopped and we had pulled ourselves together as we avoided obstacles as we got through the rocky garden. Rock pillars with sharp edges and boulders one were barely able to swim between but me, Lalisa, Jennie and Jisoo had played here so much as children and as we grew up that we knew it like the back of our hands. 

  
  


_ “So, this cat man of yours, is he kind? What even is a cat man? You haven’t told me much about him but I guess it have to do more with being careful of someone listening in, so I get it.” _ I turned to look at her briefly, her voice raspy from the crying but she looked at me, serious and the smile growing on my face couldn’t be stopped even if I tried. 

_ “He’s a werecat, apparently a human that can shift into a feline but he also has some feline features in his humanoid form.”  _ At Lalisa’s hum of understanding I continued. _ “He’s really kind, a tease but kind and he has the most adorable laugh and he’s a really good singer! That’s how I met him, actually. I was swimming upstreams when I heard someone singing, it is the most beautiful singing I had ever heard and I followed it until I saw a man washing himself in the stream.” _ I hid my face blushing, remembering how shocked yet entranced I had been to gaze upon a naked man, I had never seen a naked human male before.

_ “Peeping tom.”  _ Lalisa said with a judging look, laughing when I slapped her arm. 

_ “Am not! It was an accident!” _ I argued, puffing out my cheeks when she laughed some more.  _ “Besides, as soon as I noticed his state of undress I hid behind a rock so I could listen to him some more but then he stopped singing.”  _ We reached seemingly a wall but I used the water to get through a very tiny crack, then pushed it so that a round rock fell out which Lalisa caught. 

  
  


I went in first with Lalisa right behind me, pulling the rock with her so it lodged back into place. The tunnel was illuminated by coral of blue and pink, me and Lalisa swam through the slim tunnel with her behind me, one the tunnels that hid our kingdom from that of prying humans, a tunnel he and I had discovered when we were kids and used under great discretion so that my dad wouldn’t shut it down. 

  
  


_ “Why did he stop singing?” _ Lalisa asked, voice echoing in the cave. 

_ “Euhm, he heard me and thought that I was a threat because he had never smelled anything like me before, apparently I smelled really good but at the same time I was unknown so he decided to deal with the threat accordingly.”  _

_ “... If he hurt you...”  _ Lalisa threatened. 

_ “He didn’t! Just scared me!” _ I said quickly through our telepathic link.  _ “He leapt over the rock, struck out his clawed hand which caught my throat and held me still to the rock. Then he had hissed, fangs bared and he gave me a once over before his eyes finally met mine. When they did, the fight just left him and he gaped.” _

_ “I would gape too if it was the first time I saw a human whose half body was a fish.” _ She commented as I finally saw the end of the tunnel. 

_ “Yeah but it wasn’t what threw him off the most, it was the fact that he imprinted on me.” _

_ “Imprinted? What’s that?” _ I paused by the entrance of the tunnel, checking so there weren’t any sharks or octopuses around. 

_ “Well, apparently werecreatures like werecats or werewolves has a way of finding their true love, their mate, which is short for soulmate, through a single look into their eyes.” _ I gushed, swimming out of the tunnel with a twirl. 

  
  


I begun giggling when I remembered how Jimin had instantly released my throat, apologizing over and over while checking that he hadn’t hurt me then went to put a pair of pants as I had squealed in embarrassment as I had accidentally seen his naked front. After that he had sat down, careful as to not startle me and shyly asked me for my name and what I were while I got to return the favor. That had been the start of the two of us, I traveled up the stream to him a lot whenever I could and all I needed was to sing and he would come for me. 

  
  


_ “What!? Really!?” _ Lalisa swam up to me quickly, grasping my shoulders to stop me from twirling and I nodded in answer.  _ “That’s so neat.” _

_ “I know right!?” _ I smiled.  _ “Which is why, despite what father said I can’t part from him, I’ve… I’ve fallen in love with him and I want him to mate with me.” _ I blushed at the last part, Jimin had spoken briefly about it as we had star gazed and just thinking about it made my stomach warm up with butterflies. 

_ “Mate? How does the mating work?” _ I blushed even more and Lalisa begun to blush too, for how bratty and blunt she could be she was a virgin in every since I was in this regard.  _ “O-Oh… Only that?” _

_ “N-no, he needs to bite my neck and leave his mark, which he does during the mating.” _ I touched my neck, where a faded love bite resided and where Jimin had said he wanted to mark me.  _ “He’s been patient, waiting for me to be ready and I am, that night when father called for me I would’ve done it but it was the call of emergency so I had no choice but to abide by it. If I had known before hand that it would lead me to being imprisoned in my own home, going to be forcefully taken away from my love I would’ve never responded to it.” _ I sniffled, crystals gathering in my eyes and floating away and Lalisa gently wiped them away from me. 

_ “But you escaped.” _ Lalisa smiled softly, encouragingly.  _ “Now you can be with him but...” _

_ “I can never step my foot in the ocean or any other connected to it ever again or else father will find me, I know.”  _ I frowned, stroking Lalisa’s shoulders.  _ “Neither can you now, as a traitor to the throne.” _

_ “Like I said before, I’m not letting you go through this alone. Hey, seeing as Jennie isn’t here to keep you safe that’s my job now. I’m fine with it, I just hope I can stay with you and your mate for awhile until I can find a new abode above land.”  _ I hugged her to me, smiling into her skin as she hugged me back after a heartbeat.

_ “Of course you can, I love you for everything and more.”  _

_ “Love you the most.”  _ She returned, rubbing my back once before that little brat tugged on the string of my seashell bra, making me squeal and release her to work it into a knot again.  _ “Last one to the surface is a clam!” _

_ “THAT’S CHEATING!”  _ I yelled as she laughed and I immediately went after her. 

  
  


💧

  
  



	2. A meeting of four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say so in chapter 1 but do keep in mind that English is not my first language nor do I have a beta reader, so I apologize before hand for any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors.

💧

  
  


Lalisa popped her head up, breaking the surface as silently as she could. I looked around cautiously, paranoia having crept up on my as I was scared that someone had noticed I was gone and had sent out a search party for anyone who was awake and capable to do so. Lalisa made a hand motion so I went up as well and broke surface, breathing in the air for a moment and looked at her.

  
  


_ “Okay, so this stream can be accessed from this water right?” _ I nodded.  _ “Okay, we can never go back to it after this time… You’ll have to be the guide from now on, we need to go quietly and slowly unless we see the guards illuminated lights from below. We can’t risk any human or some other unfriendly creature taking notice of us, okay?” _ I nodded, with a jerk to her head I moved and she followed closely behind me. 

  
  


These were the times I was reminded by the fact that Lalisa was a soldier just as much as Jennie had been, even if Lalisa loved to dance and babysit merchildren more she still had the training. She had after all been the best tracker and hand-to-tail combatant in her division. Jennie was in the same division, she was also competent in hand-to-tail combat but more so using various weapons and with the sirén blood in her veins she could farm deadly claws that paralysed her prey and her singing was even more hypnotising than ours, it even worked on mermaids. She was feared by many for a reason yet she had never scared me, Lalisa or Jisoo unless when she got mad for real rather than mock mad when she wanted to joke around. 

  
  


The two were most prone to get injuries because of their jobs and me being a klutz, no matter how small or big, Jisoo was there to patch us up with some motherly chiding. Since I lost my mom when I was young, Jennie’s mom was cold hearted and Lalisa never had a mom Jisoo kind of filled in that role for us, not that she minded - especially not when she could nag or scold us whenever we did something real stupid. 

  
  


I was going to miss them both but I would not waste their efforts by going back there and getting caught or ever going into a body of water connected to the ocean ever again. I would have to figure out a way to contact them without endangering Jimin, the pride or Lalisa. But for now my mind was focused on getting us to Jimin’s pride safely, it took me longer than usual seeing as we had to go slow but I saw the well known rock.

  
  


_ “There’s the rock, from here on Jimin said one would reach the location of pride if we follow the trail of trees with two claw marks on it.”  _ Lalisa nodded, looking around before heaving herself up and crawled a bit up on the ground with me following her. 

  
  


Once we got up far enough I held out my hands, focusing and steam came from our bodies and the ground as I heated up the water to a boiling point. I could pride myself for not only my singing but also my water magic, out of the four of us my water magic was the best. Soon enough our tails sparkled then they turned into the lower body of a human female. I wiggled my toes, liking the feeling but I was more unused on them than Lalisa who had already stood up and took a few steps and used her satchel to hide the juncture between her legs at the front. 

  
  


_ “Can you dry our satchels too?” _ Her eyes darted around while I got to work, it took a little longer time drying them but once it was done we took them off from our waists.  _ “I can’t see anyone, let’s put on the clothes quickly.” _ I got up a bit unsteady, knees shaking then I found my balance. 

  
  


It had been awhile since I had this form, I haven’t done so since before Lalisa got forbidden to dance and dad had imprisoned me in the castle. We swiftly put on our clothing, for me it was a long skirt after I had put on panties, I exchanged my seashell bra for a comfortable one made of fabric and put on a flowy white shirt. Lalisa put on a pair of panties then a pair of shorts, she also exchanged her bra for a soft one and then a t-shirt. We put our seashell bras in our satchels, putting them around our waists once more and Lisa made a quick work of her hair into a hair tail with her pearl hair tie. As she did I risked a look in the water, always a bit startled to see my face, usually framed like a mask around my eyes with blue scales but my eyes stayed the same. I put some hair behind one of my ears, unused to see it as a human one without the webbing around it. 

  
  


_ “Let’s try to speak, it’d be embarrassing if we speak whale or dolphin in case we stumbled upon a human or even a member of Jimin’s pride.”  _ I suggested to which she cleared her throat a little. 

“Okay, how does this sound?” I nodded happily, Lalisa raised her fist into the air with a small sound of victory. “Yes! You turn.”

“Let’s go to Jimin’s prid- I did it too!” I squeed, jumping a little which made me lose balance and I tumbled to the ground with a small gasp.

“Let’s walk slowly?” She offered, giggling as I pouted but nodded at her. “Here, come on, we need to be gone in case they somehow trace us here and find us standing her by it.” I accepted her hand and let myself be pulled up. I began to walk slow, careful steps and wavered a little but Lalisa walked beside me with more ease. 

  
  


💧

  
  


By the time we had passed enough trees that I couldn’t even tell how many we had passed I was efficient on my feet and Lalisa could walk around more at ease as she didn’t need to be afraid I trip over my own feet. She had picked up a stick, twirling it around mindlessly but my mind supplied that it could also be used as a weapon in worst case scenario. I frowned as my skirt kept getting caught in bushes or branches on the ground, as we had passed yet another tree my skirt got stuck real good. 

  
  


“For the love of Poseidon!” I huffed and crouched down to look at where it had gotten stuck better. With nimble fingers I worked to get it free, I sighed as it got loose after a few tries and raised my hea- “NO!” I screamed, falling backwards and crawling as fast as I could away from the glowing, blue eyes of the bush. 

  
  


A very, very big cat came out from the bushes with it’s golden gaze focused on me. I took notice of it’s ears with puffy strands of fur on the tips of it, it had a massive head but apparently to what Jimin had told me all werecats were even bigger than their normal feline counterpart just like how werewolves were bigger than normal wolves. This feline was as big as a horse, it wasn’t an ocelot like Jimin was and I desperately tried to remember what Jimin had told me about his pride. Lalisa went between me and the feline, twirling her stick and making all these odd noises and moves which distracted it perfectly as I got more time to think and I remembered just as the feline seemed to shake itself free from the distraction and was about to growl. 

  
  


“J-J-Jungkook? I-Is that you?” The feline stilled then look at me, looking somehow offended and huffed out a breath. Lalisa still stood between us, her stance ready but she chuckled all the same. 

“I think you have mixed him up with someone else.” The feline seemingly rumbled his agreement. 

“E-Euhm then… Wait, weird ears… Euhm… T-Taehyung?” The feline perked up then, seemingly happy and my mind sufficed that he was a caracat or whatever it was called then. “I’m n-n-not sure if Jimin has told you about me bb-but I’m R-Roseanne.” 

“We thought we smelled something fishy but we needed to be sure.” I turned around swiftly, staring up at the man with crossed arms leaning against a tree. Evidently naked but the bush hid the most important parts of his physique, he looked over me and Lalisa for a good while. His golden eyes peeking through the curtain of his black, unruly bangs and he hissed briefly. Just like Jimin while in his most humane form, he still had his feline ears, tails, eyes and claws. His tail moved in a way that told me he wasn’t happy. “Took you long enough.” He was obviously mad, for what I didn’t know and his fangs gleamed in warning. 

“Excuse me?” I said, flinching when he sent me a red eyed glare, I had never seen Jimin change his eye color but he had told me about it. 

“Jungkookie! Enough! Don’t scare her off when she just got her, dumb kitty!” I turned my head back and screamed in horrified embarrassment and shielded my eyes from Taehyung that had shifted and stood naked before Lalisa and I. I heard Jungkook mumble something incorrigible. “I’m sorry about that, he’s still a young cub.”

“It’s okay but euhm, could you hide your private parts, please.” Lalisa voiced out for us both, I nodded along eagerly to it and I heard the man let out an ooh before there was some rustling. “You can look.” Lalisa told me and I hesitantly peeked through my fingers before I let my hands down as the man, Taehyung, had backed into the bushes so his lower half was covered.

“I’m sorry we met this way, I’m Taehyung and I’m a caracal werecat and I like hugs!” The tanned man introduced himself with a big grin, blonde hair a ruffled mess and he looked harmless, not only because of his current state of undress. His feline ears with the tuffs wiggled a little as they were directed at us, tail swishing around just as playful as his smile was.

“I don’t think that they need to know you like hugs, hyung.” Came the snarky comment from behind me. 

“How would you know!? Maybe they’ve starved for hugs or are huggers like me, it’s important we hug it out then!” Taehyung defended with a sniff to the air. Noticing my bewildered look he slapped his hand to his forehead and went; “Ah, right! Ladies, the brat over there is Jungkookie and he’s the cub of our pride and he’s a lot nicer usually but he’s taken his job as patroller seriously, sorry in advance.” He said as if that explained everything, which it, in a way did but at the same time didn’t. 

“You’re really like how Jimin described you.” I said without thinking, seemingly something I shouldn’t have because Taehyung’s grin turned into a trembling frown, ears slicking back on his head, tail dropping and he looked at me with a look of plea. “What’s wrong? Did I say something bad?”

“You need to come to our home, as soon as possible! Jimin is unwell.” He explained, letting out a sound of distress and I was up on my feet faster than I thought possible. 

“He is!?” Taehyung nodded. “Jimin.” I put a hand to my mouth, thousands of scenarios playing in my head and the ball of anxiety and worry making itself a home within my heart. “W-What happened?” 

“You happened.” Jungkook snarled, making me look at him in shock as he hissed with his fangs bared at me.

“I-I did? Did I do something?” I asked, fear nestling its way in at the possibility that Jimin could be hurting, suffering, because of something related to me. What if my father and his personal guards had gone up on land and found him? I tried to breathe calmly as the panic bubbled in my chest, choking me and Lalisa’s arm around my waist only made it worse but I didn’t tell her to stop, I couldn’t. 

“Stop it, can’t you see you’re upsetting her?” Lalisa hissed through her teeth. “Either spit it out in full sentences or shut up.” Jungkook opened his mouth to reply but Taehyung beat him to it. 

“Enough! We don’t have time for this, come with us and we’ll explain everything when we’re there. But we need to go, now! You two can ride on my back but it will be a tight fit so the one at the front better have a good grip on me while the one at the back has a good grip on the one at the front.”

“... Fine, I’ll sit at the front, let’s go sunshine.” Lalisa tore me away from Jungkook’s heated glare to Taehyung who shifted swiftly and lied down so we could get on him. I did so with stiff movements, mind filled of Jimin as I curled into Lalisa’s back and held on tightly enough so I wouldn’t slid off no matter what. A roar was the only warning I got as Taehyung set off and all the way through the thick forest I could feel the glare on my back, making me want to get to my mate faster and I cursed my father for keeping me away for as long as he had. If only I had talked to Jisoo and Jennie sooner, if only I had been doing better in sneaking off to Jimin if only-

_ “Stop blaming yourself, what’s done is done but this Taehyung seems to think you might be able to help your cat man, so calm down. It isn’t over yet.”  _ Lalisa’s voice grounded me, she was right but still I could picture Jimin’s smiling face, tainted with my worry and I hid my face in her back as I silently begged Taehyung to go faster. 

  
  


💧


	3. Little mermaid

💧

  
  


_ “Wow, it’s like something from those fairy tale books you and Jisoo like to read.”  _ Hesitantly I raised my head, eyes stinging from the wind slightly as Taehyung’s pace did not slow down even as we neared a high wall of logs as big as trees that seemed to encircle something. High up in the trees within the circle I could see hints of houses, it intrigued me and I would’ve marveled at it more if not for me wondering which one had Jimin in it.  _ “Look! Males!”  _ I followed Lalisa’s gaze, seeing two males sitting atop of the wall whereas one read a book while the other was eating something from a bag. 

  
  


Upon Taehyung’s roar the guy with the bag got so startled he nearly toppled over if not for the other man with the book supporting his back and raises his gaze to look down at us. Taehyung looked right back up at them, the one with the bag nodded every now and then and I wondered if werecats could speak telepathically as well. It must’ve been so because the guy with the bag turned to whisper something into the other man’s ears and with a murmur and hand gestures an opened gate materialized into the wall of wood. Taehyung hurried inside, running through the courtyard where I could see a stable with a few animals, people and other felines scattered around. 

  
  


Taehyung did not stop until he stood before a giant tree which had some sort of box with strings attached to the trees high branches. He crouched down, a sign for us to glide off which we did. Lalisa openly gaped, even going as far as pinching herself which made her wince and I would’ve laughed but I needed to get to Jimin still. Taehyung shifted, unbothered by his state of undress as he opened a door to the box, getting inside and pulled some pants from the floor which he put on hastily. Once he was done he waved at us impatiently, I all but ran inside with Lalisa following me and I wrung my hands together out of nerves as Taehyung pulled on something and suddenly the box was moving, going up and I held unto Lalisa who held unto me, both of us trembling as we saw the ground getting farther away from us. We had never been so high up from the ground before, it absolutely terrified me and I wanted to be back down on the ground. Taehyung was tapping his foot, even biting a little on his claw until the box stopped and he opened the move behind us, walking off and we scrambled after him. 

  
  


My knees shook as we had to walk across wooden bridges far above the ground, I stupidly risked a glance down and didn’t know which made me more queasy, the distance between me and the hard ground or the black lion prowling underneath us, clearly upset. I gulped, the only thing keeping me moving being Lalisa’s encouraging pushes to my back and Taehyung who kept waving us along. We had to take a few more awful bridges until Taehyung knocked on a door to one of the houses within the tree. I had never seen houses in trees before, I didn’t know people liked living in the trees. Our books about humans was clearly not up to date. 

  
  


“Jooheon hyung? Jooheon hyung? Can we come in? Please?” Taehyung didn’t stop knocking, fervent and he nearly knocked the person’s face as the door opened. 

“Who are we-” I heard a sniffing sound, a few more than a man with slanted beautiful eyes met my wide ones. “Sea! That means- Please tell me one of you is Roseanne.”

“I-I am.” I raised a hand shyly, letting out a startled gasps as the man sighed in utter relief before putting an arm around my and hurried me inside of the house. “W-w-what’s going on?” I looked behind to see Lalisa and Taehyung following inside, Lalisa looking just as confused as me. 

“I don’t know what Taehyung has or hasn’t told you.” The man, Jooheon I believed, said as he lead me to a door which he opened. “But Jimin was in a small accident.” The moment he opened the door I was out of his embrace, legs taking me to the bedside where Jimin lied. 

“Jimin! Jimin! Jimin!” I repeated, carefully cupping his face as tears spilled down my cheeks. He looked paler than what I remembered off of him, also a bit thinner much to my distress and he whimpered in his sleep. “How…? Why?”

“When you didn’t come during the usual time he got worried but shrugged it off the first time, he waited some more but when you still didn’t come he grew worried and… Seeing as you’re unmated but you’re still his mate, he longed for you and drove himself nearly mad in worry. He feared you had gotten hurt or worse, he attempted to swim down to your hidden kingdom but nearly drowned in the process of doing so.” I sniffled, brushing away his ash blonde bangs from his clammy forehead, whispering apologies to him and couldn’t stop touching him yet unknowing what to do. “Jungkook managed to save him then took him back here, the mating bond was strained from your distance and the time, Jimin was delirious and restless and for his own safety and wellbeing I induced him to sleep with a conjunction. He has only woken up to eat as little as necessary, he has tried to escape us so we had to strap him down and induce him continuously to sleep. He should wake up soon, with you being here now there shouldn’t be anymore issues but I, as a healer, strongly advice for the two of you to mate as soon as possible but until so, keep skin contact. It will soothe his inner feline but also repair the strain on his body, healing him. We will leave you alone, I will only go inside of here if it’s an emergency and no one else can enter without my permission.” I nodded, having to force myself to listen even as I was restless on where to touch him and how to comfort him. “Who are you, miss?”

“I’m Lalisa, her best friend and one of the princess’ guards.” I heard Taehyung inhale sharply at that as the other man choked on something. “I will explain everything to you but two things first. Will Roseanne and Jimin be fine on their own?” 

“Yes, Jimin could never harm her no matter what.” Jooheon said calmly. 

“Yeah! Jiminie really likes her, you should’ve heard him constantly talking about her, it made me miss my mate.” Taehyung grumbled. 

“She was the same about him, thanks for that punch to my single life.” Lalisa jokes, Taehyung laughing along with her. “On that note, I don’t want to intrude but Roseanne said it might be fine if I stay here? At least until I can find a place in a town somewhere. That is, if it’s okay for your, euhm, leader?”

“Namjoon, our king, isn’t here as he is away on business with a nearby wolf pack but Shownu, our general and second-in-command, is here and I don’t think there should be any problem.” Jimin groaned, clawed hands sinking down into the soft mattress and the leather keeping him strapped down teared slightly as he moved a little. “Okay, we need to get out of here before he wakes up. Taetae, take Lalisa to Shownu. I’ll come in a bit.”

_ “Stay safe, I’m glad you’re finally together once more.”  _ She said softly, the message a soothing caress in my mind. 

_ “Thank you, behave while I am not there to watch you.”  _ I returned, sniffling as I did but smiled at her as she gave me one last look, leaning forward to squeeze my arm affectionately before following Taehyung out of the room then the house. 

_ “As if you would need to, I am always at my best behaviour.” _

_ “Which is why I worry.” _

_ “Har, har, very funny.”  _ With that she was gone from my mind, closing our telepathic link. I watched on as Jooheon used a key and unlocked all the restraints on Jimin. 

“Also, we have a tray of food here, please try to get him to eat more than a few spoons if you  could.” I nodded. “Good luck.” He smiled, his fierce demeanor disappearing as a pair of dimples appeared and his eyes appeared softer. It made me relax a little as he left and I was left alone with Jimin. I stroked his cheek with one hand while the other held one of his hands, not minding when he clenched his hand a little which caused his claws to threaten my skin. 

“Oh, Jimin, I’m so sorry it took so long but I’m here now and I’m not going anywhere, I promise...” I vowed, sniffling just as he nuzzled into my hand in his restless sleep making me let out a thick chuckle. “My soft kitty.” I murmured, thinking back to a day a just two days before that awful night where we got separate. 

  
  


~Flashback~

  
  


I broke the surface with a small gasp, breathing in the air and blinked away the droplets of water clinging to my eyelashes. I swam up to the edge of the stream, pulling myself up with a small huff. I looked around, pouting as Jimin had yet to arrive and my eyes caught the boulder where Jimin had first met me. Pursing my lips I decided to go for it, managing with slight difficulty to climb up on it and lied down on the hot surface. 

  
  


The rock a lot more smoother than one would think and I let out a pleased sigh. I looked at me wet tail, smiling as my wet scales reflected prettily in the sunlight and so did the scales around my breasts from what I could see of the skin that couldn’t be contained by the white seashells and I could only imagine how the scales on my face looked. I closed my eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sun and every now and then when I felt myself go a little dangerously dry, dangerously as in dry enough to shift into human form, I used some simple water magic to dose water on me. 

  
  


“If you begin to sing part of your world, I would really think you were Ariel coming to life.” I got startled from the sudden voice, scrambling to sit up with a hand raised to defend myself but let it down when I saw that it was Jimin. “What were you going to do? Shoot bubbles at me?” He asked, amused, with his eyes in their lovely crescent shape. 

“Maybe.” I said with a soft snort, pretending to be offended but at Jimin’s chuckle I knew he didn’t buy it at all. “What’s with the bag?” I asked curiously, I had never seen Jimin with a bag before. My ears with fins along the edges wiggling as saw him put his hand inside and something rustles softly. 

“Well, I wanted to take you for a walk but you can’t do so naked.” I ooh:ed as he took out a pretty white shirt with embroidered lace and one could lace up by the cleavage. “I asked Yongsun for help when I went to shop for these, I hope they somewhat fit because you have a similar build to her.” He said bashfully, as he watched me inspect the shirt. 

“Wait, you bought me for this? This is a courting gift?” I asked, clutching at the precious shirt and felt my heart flutter as he blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Well, I guess you could put it like that. D-Do you like it?” 

“I love it, it’s so pretty.” I gushed, rubbing my face into the pleasant fabric and jerked away in surprise of delight. “It even smells like you! It’s a lovely scent, Lalisa had once given me a new shirt when she wanted me to come along for a night of dancing and it had smelled so funny. This is much better.” Jimin made a noise as if he was choking, making me tilt my head at him. “Jimin?” 

“It’s nothing! Here is everything else, I will turn my back to you so you can change.” He handed me the bag and indeed turned his back to me. I couldn’t help but to oogle him for a little while, his back strong and skin tanned from his time in the sun. His ash blonde hair glowed in the light, his ears were alert, I followed his tail that swished calmly then dropped making me follow it and I blushed as I gazed a little on his round behind. “Roseanne? Is something wrong?”

“N-N-Nope!” I stuttered out, scrambling to turn myself dry before I carefully got down from the rock. I fell when my feet touched the ground, losing balance but I got up carefully and willed my knees to stop shaking. “It always takes a little while to get balance on my human legs.” I sighed and Jimin who had been about to turn around visibly relaxed at that. 

“My arm is always available if you need something to steady you.” I heard the flirtatious nature of his voice, giggling at it. 

“I’m sure it is.” I teased back, perking up when his back shook softly from low laughter. I put on the underwear, the bra a slightly too big but usable then I put on the long skirt and shirt. “How do I look?” I wrung the end of my shirt nervously as Jimin turned around, looking at me from head to toe. 

“You look beautiful, you always look beautiful but it’s the first time I’ve seen you in human form and in human clothes… Wow...” My cheeks flushed with warmth and I tried taking a step only to fall. “I got you.” He caught my arms, holding me up and I held unto his, letting out an embarrassed giggle. 

“Whoops.” He snorted out a laugh, holding my close so I was against his front and I had to tilt my head only slightly to look up at his face. “Hi.” I greeted.

“Hi.” He returned, grinning and his golden eyes flickered down to my lips briefly before meeting my eyes, searching and I smiled softly in response. Taking that signal he leaned down and I loved the feel of his plush lip against mine, kissing him back as good as I could. I had only ever kissed Jimin, as a princess my body was supposed to be pure in every possible way but Jimin knew what to do. I clung to him, letting out a soft noise as his lips left mine and he grinned, fangs gleaming in the light and I shivered from the feelings his look gave me. “W-wow.” It was my turn to say it, hiding my face in his shoulder as he began to purr and nuzzled his nose into the side of my head. “My soft kitty.” I murmured, basking in his comfortable scent and the warmth of his skin and he laughed a little. 

“I’m your soft kitty?” He questioned. “How so?” 

“Lalisa said that a small cat is called kitty affectionately and your hair is really soft and your lips are also soft.” I explained softly, letting out a surprised yelp when he pinched my butt. “Hey!”

“I am not small.” I had pulled my head back to give him half a glare but I got a bit stunned as he pouted, then I began to coo. 

“You’re so cute like a kitty too! Lalisa showed me one once when we visited a city so I know what I am talking about.” I exclaimed, giggling when he let his head fall back as he groaned. “Soft kitty.” I called to him, shyly pecking his chin and then his cheek as he looked back at me with narrowed eyes. 

“Fine, but only if I can call you little mermaid, deal?” 

“Deal!” And he shook his head, mumbling about how he felt like he had lost anyway and kissed me back as I took the initiative, even if it ended up being more like we pressed our lips against each other as we laughed, leaving our lips tingling. 

  
  


~Flashback ends~

  
  


“Little mermaid...” My head snapped to him, his face contorted then his eyes snapped open and he set up, his eyes was a blazing red as he growled. “I NEED TO FIND HER!”

“Jimin, it’s okay, I’m he-ah!” I put my hands on his shoulders only for me to suddenly find myself on my back with him over me. I had a sense of deja vu as he had his clawed hand raised, ready to attack but just like last time he stopped once he saw who it was before him. 

“R-Roseanne… Is it you? This… You won’t disappear if I touch you right?” His eyes went from red to a molten gold, ears pulled back, tail lowered, his clawed hand was shaking and hovering over my face, afraid to touched it and my heart squeezed in pain for the distressed man above me. 

“I’m sorry I was late, I’m so sorry...” I cried, tears running down my cheeks, making me shiver from the unused feelings seeing as when we cried under water it formed crystals which floated away. I was not used to feeling the tears in my face, even Jimin stared at them. 

“Is it...” He inhaled sharply when I cupped his cheeks, my nose wrinkled as a tear fell from his right eye and landed on it. “It’s you… It really is… My mate...” He yowled, hands still trembling as he cupped my face as well, thumbs stroking away my continuous tears. “Roseanne, you came back.” That made me pull him down for a tight embrace, arms clutching at him and I pressed my face into his shoulder as I sobbed, to finally be back in his arms felt like I was finally home rather than the prison I had been in under my father’s care. He embraced me just as tightly, if not more, on the verge of painful but I had no intention of ever letting him go again. 

“I’m back and I will never leave again, I promise.” He let out animalistic noises that made me nearly feel, taste his sorrow and all I could do was cling to him as he let it all out. 

  
  


💧


	4. Mark of love

💧

 

  
  


“Your tears, they look like liquid stars.” Jimin murmured as he rested against my bosom, trying to nuzzle even closer as he cuddled into me. 

  
  


Our tears had stopped after a while, leaving us exhausted and lethargic but with no intention of letting go of one another. I had told him everything that had happened, what my father had did and what Jennie and Jisoo had done for me and Lalisa. It had taken a long while in order for Jimin to calm down and not attempt to go after my father, rather being relieved I was back and wouldn’t be apart from him ever again if we both had a say in it. Even his tail was curled around me as if to truly anchor me to him, not that I minded. 

  
  
  


“They aren’t supposed to?” I asked, sniffling a little and blushed when Jimin let out a warm chuckle against my collarbone before planting a soft kiss on the same spot. 

“Humans, werecats too, cries water.” He explained simply.

“They do?” He hummed, reaching up to lick at my throat in utter affection. I missed him licking and cuddling me but it also made me squirm a little as it had been a while and I couldn’t help but let out soft giggles. “It tickles!”

“Let it.” He murmured before continuing, I could feel his smile against my skin and the purr he let out as I gently massaged his head vibrated my heart. “My little mate.”

“My soft kitty.” I returned, smiling when I heard him growl and mutter about it. My eyes fluttered close, I felt content for the first time in weeks and felt like I could fall asleep with his weight safely pressed into me and being showered with kittenish licks but then my eyes fell upon the tray and I remembered what mister Jooheon had said. “Jimin, stop.” He let out a displeased sound but used his forearms on either side of my head to lift his upper body so he could gaze down on me.

“Yes?” He asked, one ear pulled back while the other focused on me. 

“Mister Jooheon said you needed to eat.” As soon as I said it he groaned and shook his head.

“No, I can go on for food longer. I am not done cuddling you.” He growled, booping his nose against mine cutely and licked a stripe up my cheek. 

“But you need food!” I protested, somehow sitting up and he grumbled as it made him sit on his knees on either side of my thighs. His tail swished back and forth, ears pulled back as he glowered at me. “Jimin, please, he told me you have barely eaten anything.” I used something that Jisoo was immune to seeing as me, Lalisa and Jennie had used it so many times on her but for poor, unfortunate souls like Jimin it would work. I gave him my best attempt of pleading eyes, he stiffened and I went as far as adding a tremble to my lower lip. “Please.” 

“Fuck, okay, I will just don’t cry..” I almost felt bad but it was worth it as Jimin sat back properly, wincing as he did and moved his arms carefully. “Damn, I’m stiff.” Now I got worried for real which he noticed and smiled softly. “Nothing some moving around won’t fix, I’m not hurt.” Nodding I got out of bed, carefully walking over to the desk where the tray was. 

  
  


I lifted the lid, there was a bowl of something white on it, some colorful things I believed were called vegetables and something I knew from familiarity, fish. I felt a little bad for the fish but knew that those of the upper world enjoyed eating beings from the ocean, even beings from the ocean liked to eat beings from the ocean but merfolk didn’t. We consumed various underwater plants in our diet, though there were some kingdoms and tribes that consumed fish as well. Sending a small telepathic sorry to the meat of what once fish I picked up the tray and carefully went back to Jimin with it. He took it gratefully, looking over it for a moment before preparing a bite with some sticks to help him, gathering a little bit of everything before putting it in his mouth. 

  
  


“What is this?” I pointed at the white stuff. Jimin stopped mid bite chewing and swallowing quickly in order to answer me. 

“It’s rice, it comes from a plant here on land and can either be cooked and eaten directly like this. Or it could be fried and used in various dishes.” I ooh:ed. “Want to try?” 

“Can I?” I asked eagerly, practically buzzing as he smiled and prepared a bite with the sticks. “Those sticks, do you use it to eat?”

“Yeah, they’re utensil, they’re called chopsticks but you can also use forks, knives and spoons of various sizes. It depends on what you’re eating.” He held out the rice for me. “Aaah.” I opened my mouth, he dropped the rice and I began to chew carefully. “Well?”

“It’s so good!” I moaned, deciding I really liked rice then I swallowed in horror. “Oh! I’m sorry for speaking with my mouth full.” Feeling a flush creeping up on me, it was embarrassing how I could forget my manners just because of a delicacy. 

“It’s okay, I’m glad you liked it. Want to try anything else?” I eyed the things on the tray.

“These if it’s okay but not the fish, in my kingdom we do not consume the flesh of our near kin.” Jimin’s eyes widened, looking quite guilty and I waved my hands to calm him. “It’s okay! We know that people up on the land consume beings of the water, some other kingdoms and tribes underwater does too.” He seemed to calm down a little at that and picked up some of the stuff I had been curious about, the aroma off of it heavenly. 

“This is stir fried vegetables, vegetables are plants that are filled with vitamins and are used in cooking or as snacks. It seems that they used onions, carrots, ballpepper, peas and broccoli in this. When you stir fry you use spices and oil.” I hummed and opened my mouth and held a hand to my mouth in order to stop myself from speaking with food in my mouth but couldn’t help the noises from the back of my throat. I hadn’t realized I had closed my eyes until I opened them to find Jimin looking at fondly, the looking making me feel warm all the way to my toes. “Cute.” He commented, grinning when I made a noise of embarrassment and quickly motioned for him to continue eating which made him laugh. “Okay, okay but only if you eat with me.” 

“Yes!” I exclaimed happily and we enjoyed the shared meal between us. 

  
  


💧

  
  


It’s nearly been two weeks since me and Lalisa arrived at the pride. Everyone had been friendly and understanding of our limited knowledge of the workings on land or what things were, especially Yongsun who was a mermaid like the two of us who had left the sea to be with someone named Hoseok but who wanted to be called Wonho seeing as there was another man who shared his name in the pride. She and the other girls let us borrow some clothes until the monthly trip into town would commence. It was nice, it was even better once they stopped being flustered and treated me like a commoner rather than the title I had been born with. 

  
  


Even Jungkook had forgiven me, it had been difficult for the younger man to apologize for his hostile behaviour but considering that Jimin had almost died I understood where he had come from. Jimin did too but because of the mating bond which had only grown stronger in our time together, when he had first heard of Jungkook’s behaviour I had to hug him and convince him not to “teach the brat” a lesson as he had said. Now things between us was good, friendly even as he beneath his tough as nails bravado was a fun if mischievous guy. 

  
  


He got along very well with Lalisa because of it, she also got along well with Jimin, Taehyung, Minhyuk, Jooheon and Changkyun too as all the boys loved to play and compete in fun games. I was glad that she got accustomed to the pride and that she smiled and laughed more, there was a massive shadow of the girl from the kingdom that clung to her but I knew that with time it would grow smaller and smaller until it would be barely noticeable. It was everything she deserved and I hoped she would get even more than so. 

  
  


Me and Jimin had yet to consummate our bond, both wanting to wait as I got settled into the pride life and even as liberating it felt I needed to get used to not being constantly watched by guards or that I had duties to fulfill. Mostly Jimin but a man named Kihyun as well as Yongsun and Moonbyul had taken on the role of teaching me various of stuff such as what to eat, what things where and how to do certain things. It was really fun to actually do things on my own, to cook my own food and even cleaning, Wonho had even tried teaching me how to cleave wood but after I had accidentally cut my hand on the axe Jimin had begged me to not try it again for a while which I relented. 

  
  


Every night I went to bed with Jimin, he enjoyed being, what he called, the big spoon and I did too but I enjoyed even more that when I woke up I would often find him curled into me, his head resting on my bosom or stomach. His tail liked to touch me in some way if I was close, either around my waist or tickling my cheek, it was a bit ticklish at times but nevertheless was it comfortable. I grew to love new things I discovered about him. Like how he had difficulty forming sentences until he had ground and drunk some coffee. How he hated showers but loved baths. How despite tough and cold looking he could appear if he wanted to, such as when he had to fend of rogues with some of the other combatants of the pride, he was easily scared by Jungkook or Minhyuk when they pulled pranks on him and would come to seek comfort from me whenever he had finished punishing them for it. 

  
  


I also enjoyed the increasing of intimacy over the weeks, I had gotten more comfortable initiating hugs, hand holding and kisses. We had also gone further than that, he had showed me the pleasures that I had only heard snippets of the court ladies whispering about but nothing did Jimin justice in the pleasure he brought me. I had even tried to return it, albeit awkward as I had so because of my inexperience but Jimin reassured me it felt good and that no one was perfect from the start, as with everything it took practice which quelmed a little of my insecurities. 

  
  


Lalisa and I had been worried, scared that the royal guard would appear suddenly even as we stayed far away from the stream and only kept to the lake which was in no way connected to the ocean. That is until Hyungwon had discovered something in an old book of the supernatural laws. Not even my father could go against the laws of mating once Jimin would have marked me, Lalisa would still have to be careful for her father and treason but she said she’d be okay. The others had assured us both that Lalisa were to be as much as protected as me and that once their king of their pride returned there would surely be no objections for her to join their pride, mate or not mate. 

  
  


“Last one to our home is a clam!” I squealed, running as fast as I could across the bridge to our tree house as I had a very agile and quick mate chasing after me. Of course, Jimin took no mercy on my sea legs and with a wink he surpassed and leaned against the door with a smirk as he waited for me. “Not fair.”

“Life usually isn’t.” He quipped, nuzzling my cheeks as I reached him and hugged him. “Also, why clam?”

“Because clams are really stupid.” I explained to him, tilting my head when he raised his eyebrows. “You didn’t know that?”

“I don’t think there’s a lot of people who knows that, even less so those on land.” He shrugged and opened the door. “How was your day?” We had just met for dinner with the rest of the pride in the common house. Going over if we had prepared everything for the feast tomorrow when some of our pride members would finally return after having not only given aid but also negotiated with a neighbouring wolf pack. With my water magic I had been charge of creating ice sculptures as well as various ice decorations to surprise them, I had practiced a little and in my spell book I had found an additional spell that would keep them frozen for a few hours. 

“Good, I finally succeeded in the spell to keep it frozen for around seven hours. It is usually used when creating immobilising equipments such as handcuffs or chains but it certainly worked for this too.” I shrugged, going for the bathroom and set to brushing my teeth. “Yours?” Jimin joined me a moment later, also to brush his teeth. 

“We’ve set up a good schedule for the guard posts so that everyone gets to enjoy themselves, I am on the first shift then I am free for the rest of the evening.” I hummed around the tooth brush, then leaned down to spit it out and rinse my mouth with water. 

“You can finish in the bathroom first if you want, I need to go and grab a new sleep dress.” After having dried of my mouth I shyly pecked his cheek, enjoying how it always brought out a smile on his face no matter what. 

  
  


I walked into our bedroom, walking over to my drawer to find a sleep dress when I caught glance of Jimin’s drawer. I remembered how Jimin had reacted whenever I wore his clothing, the first time it had happened I had accidentally taken one of his shirts and as I had gone back to gather a pair of soft shorts he walked in on me. Unable to fight back, even as he tried, it had been the evening when we had first been intimate and I understood just how wicked his tongue could be. Thinking back on it had me rubbing my thighs together, struck with an idea on how to hint that I was ready to fully mate. As I heard movement from the bathroom I knew I had to act quickly, I scurried over to his drawer and pulled out the first t-shirt I saw then held it behind me in a bunched up ball. Closing the drawer I quickly ran for the bathroom to which the door happened to open up, Jimin had his eyebrows rose up as I slipped past him and closed the door before he could see the evidence. 

  
  


“Little mermaid? You okay?” He knocked softly on the door, making me squeak. 

“Y-Yeah, I just really had to go.” Putting a hand to my face as I felt embarrassed by my white lie, of all the things I could say I had to go with that one!? 

“Okay.” I heard his retreating footsteps and let out a sigh of relief. 

  
  


Filled with nerves I quickly went over my business and cleaned myself as good as I could. Then I put away today’s clothing in the hamper along with my bra but kept the panties on. I bit my lower lip as I slipped over his t-shirt, it reached me around mid-thigh and the neckline low enough that it show cased the top of my bosom. I looked at myself in the mirror, hands trembling a little as I undid my waterfall braid and brushed through it with my fingers. Giving my reflection a thumbs up I took a deep breath before I opened the door and walked over to our bedroom. Halfway there I couldn’t stop fiddling with the t-shirt, as always when my legs weren’t covered as I felt a bit self conscious about them. 

  
  


Jimin was already in bed, shirtless and probably only in a pair of boxer briefs. He was stretching his back as far as he could, letting out a purr of satisfaction when his back popped and his tail tapping the bed lazily from side to side. As I cleared my throat softly, he looked to me with a smile which dropped once he saw my attire. Golden eyes turned darker, bleeding into red and his feline ears directed at me. 

  
  


“Roseanne?” He questioned, voice strained. I jumped a little, almost losing my nerve but took a small breathe and said it, even if I couldn’t meet his gaze as the flush grew from my cheeks to my ears. 

“Iwouldliketomatewithyou.” I said in a rush, quickly getting it out and looked down at my wiggling toes. It got quiet, nerve crackingly quiet as I waited for him to say something, anything. Then I saw feet by mine, making me look up startled to find Jimin there with a calm look, even as his eyes were more red than gold at the moment and his tail restless. 

“Are you sure? I can hear how nervous you are.” His finger tapped against the place where my heart was, smiling as I could feel the flush grow deeper. “Roseanne...” He sighed but I stopped him from saying anything else. 

“I-I’m sure it’s just… IhaveneverdoneitbeforeanditmakesmenervousbutIalsodon’twantittobebadforyou.” I had to catch my breath after it but seeing as it worked the first time I hoped it would again. Jimin listened attentively, furrowing his eyebrows before he got a look of understanding and put his arms around me, pulling me close and rested his forehead against mine. “J-Jimin?”

“Listen, it is the first time I am ever doing that with you two and we’ll both learn along the way what works for us.” He nuzzled my nose, making me let out a shaky breath. “I might’ve more experience from the past but none of them was you, I am nervous too because I don’t want you to be in too much pain and I hope I can be good for you. So, let’s just go slow, okay?”

“Y-yeah.” I hesitated briefly before I stood up on my tippy toes to reach his lips and kissed him, steadying myself by putting my hands on his naked chest as he kissed me back. I knew this, I could kiss and it eased my fray nerves ever so slightly. His hands stayed around my waist, softly rubbing circles into my back which made me relax further. “Jimin...” Voice breathy, eyes searching his warm, gold ones for a moment before I kissed him again and again and again. 

  
  


We eventually ended up on bed, me on my back and him over me, his presence soothing and safe, steady and confident, trustworthy. I trusted him. I loved him. He was my home. I felt no fear but anticipation that had me trembling underneath him. He stopped for a moment, looking me over and relaxed as I smiled at him, albeit shyly but sure of this. My hands splayed on his soft cheeks, stroking underneath his wonderful eyes with the irises of a cat. They were unique, unlike anything I had ever seen and I was mesmerized as they appeared to be liquid gold whenever I looked into them. 

  
  


He did nothing, said nothing as he let me trace his face with my trembling fingers. Only kissing my fingertips as they stroked his lips briefly, smiling as I let out a giggle. The smile stuck as my hands went up, to his feline ears which I touched carefully, aware of the fact that Jimin had said that no one but one’s mate, one’s cubs and people their inner feline had chosen was allowed to touch them. He purred at it, leaning into my touch and I dared to give them a light scratch which made him let out an even louder purr making me smile even wider. He had one of his eyes half-closed, clearly enjoying it which made me glad. 

  
  


He blinked dazedly as my hands left his ears, traveling down his neck slowly to his strong back. Both of his eyes were half-closed now but he had raised a curious eyebrows as I swallowed thickly, going further down to trace along the edges of his boxers, accidentally touching the base of his tail which caused him to gasp and I quickly took my hands back, holding them to my chest as I stared at him in worry. 

  
  


“D-Did I hurt you?” He looked at me then, disbelief coloring his face before he let out pearls of laughter and nuzzled into my heated cheek. 

“You didn’t but my tail is even more sensitive than my ears, if you want to go through with this mating while I am already on edge I think it’s best if we let my tail be for tonight. Okay?” His lips brushed against mine, dragging them gentle down from them, down underneath my chin and neck until he reached the dip of the neckline. He met my fists then, kissing them and nuzzling into them until I once more cupped his face. He left a kiss on each palm and looked up at me, caging me in with his sight alone and I never wanted to escape from it.  

“O-O-okay...” I stuttered out, breathing a little too breathy but there was no helping it as he grinned, fangs gleaming from the warm light of the lamp. 

“My mate... ” A mere whisper in the room, his tail moving as if he had just pounced on the prey he had stalked and was mere seconds away from devouring it. It made me think of the times he had indeed devoured me, hands and mouth bringing me more pleasure I ever could have imagined and I whimpered from it. Thighs instinctively trying to close themselves but Jimin who was in between them stopped the motion, he smirked as he noticed which made me blush anew. “So innocent, adorable...” He used the strength of his forearms to bring him up in order to kiss me softly. “Appetizing.” He purred, leaving my lips tingling from it and as he reached down to take hold of his borrowed t-shirt I gave him a look before I raised my arms slowly. He smiled, making sure it was what I wanted before he helped me out of it leaving me only in my panties. “I’ll take such good care of you, baby.” I whimpered, the cold of the room making my nipples peak and I shivered from it. 

“J-Jimin...” He kissed me then, engaging me while one of his hands gently touched one of my breasts which fit perfectly into it. He swallowed every embarrassing sound that left my throat, his own purrs and words of praise otherwise doing the job of overpowering them. “A-Ah!” 

“That’s right, don’t be embarrassed, let it all out, I want to hear you.” He pulled on my lower lip with his fangs, that together with him pinching the neglected nipple had me arching my back and bucking my core up for friction, finding it against the growing mass in his boxer briefs. It made him hiss, closing his eyes tightly and I was worried I had done something wrong before he with careful, measured grinds made our cores meet and I forgot to breathe as the pleasurable buzz took over my body. “F-Fuck, baby.” I clutched at him, hiccuping as I tried to breathe but unable to do so. I whined when the meeting of our sexes stopped but it turned into a mewl as he shimmied down to lick a nipple into his hot, wet mouth. 

“J-Jimin!” My fingers in his hair held him to my breast, silently begging him to continue which he did but his sneaky hand had traveled down the bed, only when he traced the outline of my panties was I aware of it. 

“Roseanne, can I?” He asked, letting go of my nipple with a small pop. 

“Y-Y-Yes...”  He held my gaze as he divested me of the last thing that kept me covered from his hungry gaze. I wanted to shy away but he let out a growl, eyes red as he raked them over my until he met my gaze. His other hand hand cupped my face, clawed thumb stroking my cheek soothingly and I held it there as I barely gave him a nod. The hand resting at my hip moved to the side,  down until they met my wet nether lips. “O-Oh...” I trembled, turning my face into his warm hand as he rolled that lovely spot on top of my sex. He went back to my breasts with his sinful mouth as his hand stroked me into completion, only then did he insert his fingers and prepare me for what were to come. I don’t know how many times he made me come before he took out his fingers, making me clench around nothing. 

“We can still stop if you want.” His voice was thick with restraint, having moved so he was up by my face. “Roseanne?” My eyes fluttered open, chest lightly heaving as I still held his hand as I met his inquiring gaze. 

“I… I want to be yours, in every way, I love you...” Sniffling as a few tears gathered in my eyes as I was a bit overwhelmed by sudden onslaught of emotions as I realized I was about to be mated and marked forever, his and him mine until death would do us apart. I was ready, nervous but ready and I didn’t want to wait anymore. “I’m… I’m ready.”

“It will hurt but then it will give away for pleasure, okay?” I nodded, meeting him halfway for a kiss. “I love you, so damn much.” He purred to my lips, his hands divesting himself of the last layer between us then reached over to the night stand. He procured a small, square packet which made me furrow my eyebrows. “This is a condom, it will make it so that you won’t conceive while we make love.”

“Why?” I asked, I had always been informed that it was my duty to bear my husband’s children and as soon as possible, Jimin would soon be my mate, my husband in every which way. “Don’t you want me to bear your children?” I asked, scared of his answer and his eyes flashed red.

“There’s nothing more I could want than you carrying our cubs, baby.” I relaxed at that. “But it should be our choice when we are to have them, are you truly ready to try for cubs now?” I thought about it, as much as my brain could allowed after having been subjected to a time of pleasure. I had never been aware that there was a choice in this matter, that I could even wait to do so and as I thought about it, truly, I knew I didn’t want anything to separate us and if a child were to come from this union, I would not mind it. But it was my choice, not one forced upon me by traditions and the fact he had even asked, giving me an option was enough.

“I am, if you are.” I responded, resolute and Jimin thought about it for a moment before he flung the package away, making me laugh at his antics and he smiled for a moment. 

“This will hurt a little but try to relax as much as you can.” Nodding I kissed the palm of his warm hand, nuzzling into it as I felt his member at my entrance. His other arm helped keeping him steady as he inched inside off of me, it hurt and burned more than I had imagined from what the court ladies had gossiped about. I began to cry when he wasn’t even halfway through, the pain unlike anything I had ever been subjected to but Jimin’s calm, warm voice whispered sweet nothings and lavished me in kisses made me remember to relax and then he was fully inside after one painful thrust that had me crying out from the agony. “Oh, Roseanne, the worst part is over now, shh...” 

“H-hurts...” I whimpered into his hand, trembling as he cradled me into him properly, he nuzzled my cheek as I got accustomed to the feeling of him inside of me. 

“I know, I’m sorry...” He apologized, his tail coming up to wipe away one of my running tears, it tickled me but I welcomed the gentle touch. “I won’t move until you say so.” I hiccuped, pressing my lips against his and as I had hoped he began to kiss me. The pain subsided after a while of kissing and exchange of sweet murmurs. My hands let go of his hands, slipping into his sweat matted strands and I rubbed my nose against his. 

“N-Now...” Jimin let out a rumble before he did move, slowly and surely. It felt weird, more intense than his fingers but as he helped guiding my hips to meet his thrusts it didn’t feel as weird anymore and I began to chase that fluttery feeling in my abdomen that grew and grew. As I thought it couldn’t get better than this he changed his angle slightly and hit something that made me arch of my bad and clutched at his strands. “P-Poseidon!” 

“No, Jimin.” He groaned out, smiling as I whined at him for making such a poor joke in this situation but then he kept hitting that spot and black spots clouded my vision the more he did. The sound of flesh meeting flesh, grunts mixing with mewls was filthy but I thrived on it. As I caressed and stroked his ears I noticed how the purrs and rumbles would turn into hisses of pleasure for him, as I clenched around his length as well and I continued doing so as I felt myself near the edge of something, something more powerful than what Jimin’s mouth and fingers had ever done. “F-F-Fuck, I will mark you now, okay?”

“Yes!” I cried out, baring my neck to him and with a growl he licked the spot he had chosen, a spot he had nuzzled and lavished with love bites weeks back but he did not bite. “J-JIMIN!”

“Roseanne!” He hissed out, fangs teasing my skin and I clung to him desperately, wanting it to happen but denied it and it drove me ma-

“JIMIN!” I screamed as he added his thumb to rub at my special spot, it was enough for me to reach the best yet worse orgasm yet as it made me black out right as he finally bit down.

  
  


I woke up, not sure how long I had been out but when I came to Jimin was purring, quite loudly at that and licked lazily at my neck. I shivered, letting out a weak mewl as it made pleasure stir but my body felt boneless, lethargic so even if I felt it there was no way I could even do anything about it. I found enough strength to curl into him him, putting one of my legs over his and I snuggled my face into his throat. 

  
  


“You bear my mark now… Mine… No one can take you away from me ever again and those who try shall die upon my claws...” He vowed, leaving my neck to press a gentle kiss to my forehead. “How are you feeling?  Sore? Need anything?”

“You.” I mumbled, sighing in content as he let out yet another wave of purrs and left kisses on my face. “Tired but happy..” I managed to say, the words hard to get out as my tongue struggled to work. “...L-love you...”

“I love you.” He finally kissed me then, stroking my back as he did. “Nighty...”

“Sweet dreams.” I yawned, smiling when he chuckled but all the same he lied down on his back so I could rest comfortably on top of him underneath the blankets and I fell asleep in the arms of the man I loved, knowing I never would have to or be forced to leave them again.

  
  


💧

**Author's Note:**

> How Roseanne and Lalisa look like as mermaids: 
> 
> Roseanne: She got rosé colored, wavy hair which is kept in a waterfall braid with crystals weaved into it, blue eyes and fair skin. Like all mermaids, she has scales scattered on her upper body whereas hers are on the sides of her breasts as well as on her face, creating an upper half mask around her eyes with it and on her ears she has blue webbing. Her tail is aquamarine blue with her webbing on her tailfin being an even lighter blue color. 
> 
> Lalisa: She got sandy brown colored, straight hair which is kept in a ponytail with the help of a pearl hair tie, jade colored eyes and lightly tanned skin. Her webbing around the ears is the same as on her fin, she got some scales along her arms in a swirly pattern and around her belly button. Her tail is lime green with the webbing on her tailfin being an even lighter green color.


End file.
